La Libreta de John
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Fanfic que acompaña a Post Guardia y que explora la serie de sueños que tiene John después de su envenenamiento. Si bien recomiendo leer Post Guardia para comprender mejor, con forme avancen los capítulos será una especia de amalgama entre TeenLock y ParentLock.
1. With arms wide open

**LA LIBRETA DE JOHN**

**CAPITULO 1: WITH ARMS WIDE OPEN**

La primera noche en casa de Sherlock, ahora casa de ambos, sacó la libreta que le había pedido a Mary que comprara para él. Era de tapas gruesas con estampado con la bandera del Reino Unido y cerraba con una liga roja. La había comprado en la tienda de recuerdos frente al hospital. Era perfecta.

Había escrito el sueño por entero aunque le dolía terriblemente el saber qué era eso, un sueño y que era altamente improbable el que algún día fuera una realidad. Pero se encontraba extrañando la sensación de felicidad pura que lo había embargado en aquel momento, al verse rodeado de aquellos dos pequeños que eran su mundo entero.

Por eso no quería olvidarlo, en todos sus detalles, quería volver a leerlo una y otra vez para cerrar los ojos y encontrarlos de nuevo ahí, en lo profundo de su mente.

La libreta la guardaba en la gaveta en la que Sherlock había acomodado su ropa interior, pensaba que no le volvería a interesar revisar aquello y que por lo tanto no la iba a encontrar. Se equivocaba.

La encontró la segunda noche cuando John se durmió. Después de asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que al parecer dormía tranquilamente, se levantó de la cama y sacó la libreta. Por supuesto sabía que la había guardado ahí, simplemente con ver con cuanta frecuencia John miraba la gaveta, como si algo fuera a saltar desde adentro.

Sherlock pasó las hojas con cuidado, tocando con la punta de sus dedos cada palabra que John había escrito.

:::::

_Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa más que un sueño. Aunque podía ser el sueño más extraño que había tenido también estaba siendo el más vívido. Abrí los ojos, el lugar era completamente desconocido para mí pero sin embargo me provocaba un sentimiento de estar en casa, de pertenecer. _

_Las cosas que me rodeaban eran sencillas, parecían tan mías, libros que fácilmente podría haber estado leyendo la noche anterior. Al salir de la habitación me encontraba frente a una escalera la cual bajé fijándome en los cuadros de las paredes aunque no podía reconocer ninguno, era como si ante mis ojos desaparecieran._

_Fue cuando oí las risas. Infantiles y perfectamente claras. Estaba seguro de que venían de la cocina, que estaba a unos pasos de donde terminaba la escalera. Entré pero en ella no estaban los dueños de las risas, para mi eterna sorpresa estaba Mary._

_Bebiendo de una taza y leyendo el periódico. Con su uniforme quirúrgico azul. Su cabello rubio arreglado en una coleta. Me miró al entrar como si fuera de lo más normal que ella y yo estuviéramos dentro de la misma cocina, dentro de la misma casa._

_No, eso no era algo que me hubiera gustado ver por las mañanas. _

_Pero estaba apenas tratando de encontrar un sentido a aquello cuando detrás de mí se abrió la puerta que daba hacía las escaleras. Sherlock entró y estoy seguro que mi rostro se iluminó al verlo porque de inmediato sentí que sonreía sin poderlo evitar. _

_-Justo a tiempo –dijo Mary tras lo cual se levantó y dio el último sorbo de su taza y la dejo con cuidado en el fregadero.- Los veo mañana chicos, por favor que nada explote y confió en ti John para que los alimentes a todos._

_Pasó entre ambos no sin antes darle a Sherlock un ligero beso en la mejilla para lo cual se tuvo que estirar bastante y ponerse de puntitas. Sherlock sonrió casi imperceptiblemente._

_-Si mamá –dijo él y creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de que era imposible que aquello sucediera en la vida real._

_-John, tendrás que arrastrarla a la práctica, va a gritar y jurar que no quiere volver a tocar un violín en su vida pero está mintiendo; es solamente por el chico que te conté pero si se pierde la práctica no la dejarán participar en el recital y nuestra vida será un infierno si eso sucede._

_Las palabras de Mary bien hubieran podido ser en otro idioma porque yo no entendía nada. Arrastrarla, violín, el chico que te conté, recital, infierno. _

_-Si Mary, cuando John despierte realmente en vez de ser un bulto en medio de la cocina, le recordaré que debemos arrastrar a Violet a su práctica de violín –dijo Sherlock como si fuera lo más normal. Yo seguía un poco en shock sin poder interactuar. Mary sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido salió a toda prisa de la cocina y al parecer de la casa por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse que poco después escuché._

_Sherlock miró con intensidad la otra puerta de la cocina, que debía llevar al comedor seguramente. Tres segundos después lo tenía encima de mí, reclamando besos de mi boca con mucha serenidad, despacio, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlos. Sus manos en mi espalda, parecían hasta perezosas, tan sólo acariciando con lentitud. _

_Nos separamos pero permanecimos juntos, mirando cada detalle de nuestros rostros. Así pude ver que en este extraño sueño, Sherlock parecía tener más edad, algunas arrugas aquí y allá pero tan perfecto como siempre._

_-Aish pero si ya se conocen ¿no? –dijo una vocecita que debía ser infantil pero que estaba matizada con cierto toque de cinismo- Tengo hambre._

_-Pues come Hamish, no creo que sea algo particularmente difícil para ti –le respondió Sherlock con el mismo toque de cinismo. Yo no podía articular palabra de nuevo, en realidad no había podido hablar en todo el sueño. Aquel niño no podía tener más de diez años y era la viva imagen de lo que sería Sherlock si comiera más a menudo, mejillas redondeadas y una naricita que parecía más pertenecerle a Mary que a él._

_-¡Papá! –dijo mientras se apresuraba a abrazarme. Lo hizo con fuerza, como si tratara de hacerme reaccionar- ¡Sherlock está maltratándome! _

_-Yo también soy tu padre, así que no seas melodramático –Sherlock salió de la cocina y momentos después se escuchó un grito bastante agudo seguido de una serie de risas divertidas, las mismas que había escuchado al bajar de las escaleras._

_-Sherlock también es tu padre –dije pero en realidad en ningún momento pensé en hablar, las palabras habían salido de mi boca._

_-Es obvio, nada más tengo que verme al espejo –dijo pero me abrazó con más fuerza, yo le regresaba el abrazo y eso me parecía el momento más glorioso del mundo.- Pero no me quiere como la quiere a ella._

_-Te pareces mucho a él –dije sin saber por qué decía aquello, tal vez era como decía, algo obvio. No sólo la apariencia física, las pocas palabras que se habían dicho eran suficientes para demostrar que ambos podían hacerse explotar el uno al otro entre comentarios cínicos y desagradables. _

_-Violet se parece a ti y por eso la quiere más y por eso tú debes quererme más a mí para que yo no sufra traumas infantiles que me marquen de por vida. _

_Tuve que reír, aquello era algo que hubiera esperado que dijera al parecerse tanto a Sherlock, no expresar que necesitara ser querido por el hecho de serlo sino para prevenir posibles consecuencias psicológicas. _

_-Te quiero más Hamish –dije y en seguido él alzó su cabecita para poderme ver y una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Increíble lo que podía hacer una sonrisa para volverlo mil veces más hermoso. Le di un beso en la frente.- Anda, hay que hacer el desayuno._

_Mientras cocinaba hot-cakes Hamish hablaba de las vías del dolor y de la manera más adecuada de experimentar el efecto de ciertos químicos para su supresión. Todo lo que yo podía decir es que ese tipo de experimentos no serían éticos y que debía cambiar su aproximación para lograrlo. Esto sólo lograba que pusiera cara de disgusto._

_Me di el tiempo para asomarme a la sala, donde se veía la televisión encendida. La película era La bella y la bestia y Sherlock estaba recreando la escena donde los personajes bailan en un gran salón. Tomada de su mano estaba una niña que era igualita a Harry de pequeña, por lo mismo, tenía un gran parecido a mí. Cabello rubio de un largo impresionante, ojos azules, sonrisa inmensa que se transformaba en risa cuando se equivocaba y daba la vuelta incorrecta. Al verme hizo una reverencia y siguió bailando. Sherlock era como otra persona a su lado, completamente feliz._

_Violet parecía un par de años más pequeña que Hamish, por lo que al recordar las palabras de Mary se me hacía increíble que una niña de unos ochos años ya pudiera interesarse en un chico pero al mismo tiempo no era tan imposible. _

_-Y pensar que tú si encontraste a tu Bestia –dijo a mi lado mi hijo que veía todo con impaciencia. Me tuve que tragar la risa y lo arrastré de regreso a la cocina donde pude dejar salir las carcajadas._

_-¡Hamish! –dije como tratando de parecer ofendido por su comentario._

_-¡Niégalo! –dijo y también comenzó a reír con fuerza. _

_Entonces descubrí que no quería despertar, que esto era perfecto y que tal vez estaba equivocado, que bien podía no ser un sueño. Después de todo, si lo analizaba con cuidado, Mary estaba ahí por una razón, era la mamá en la ecuación. Así nos volvíamos una extraña familia con dos padres, una madre y dos hijos. Tenía lógica y con la ayuda de una clínica de reproducción podía funcionar, primero Sherlock, luego yo, con los óvulos de Mary._

::::::

Cuando Sherlock terminó de leer lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sabía que ahí había terminado el sueño y que John había despertado para encontrarse con él en el hospital, vivo de milagro. Y sabía que John hubiera querido quedarse en aquel sueño, que fuera mágicamente la realidad y que pudieran regresar a casa al lado de Hamish y Violet.

Y quería con todas sus fuerzas conocer a los niños. Comprendía el por qué alguien tan parecido a John fuera completamente de su agrado, una niña llena de ternura con cabello dorado y sonrisa enorme. Podría bailar a su lado la vida entera, podría ver películas sin quejarse, llevarla a andar en bicicleta al parque y jamás hablarle de homicidios y asesinos seriales.

Podría enseñarle un mundo hermoso y protegerla de las cosas horribles.

Y Hamish. Tan igual a él que John podía lidiar con su personalidad sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Un pequeño genio que podría sacar de quicio a Sherlock pero que a John le provocaría un enorme sentimiento de amor. Jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie lo hiciera menos, que lo llamarán fenómeno o que lo aislaran. Al lado de John una mente perfecta y compleja como la de Hamish encontraría el balance entre la lógica y el sentimiento.

Pero había sido un sueño.

Sherlock guardó la libreta de nuevo en la gaveta y regresó a la sala. Tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba tocando, no lograba reconocerlo. No era una pieza clásica, no era nada compuesto para violín. Se detuvo.

- With arms wide open, under the sunlight, welcome to this place, I'll show you everything.

Sherlock había cantado una canción popular. Eso era mejor que nadie lo supiera. Sin embargo era tan adecuada que la guardaría junto con cada una de las palabras que había escrito John en su memoria, aquel lugar tan importante que era su escape, su palacio mental. Ahí jamás podría olvidarlo, siempre estaría a su lado.

Regresó al lado de John y se acomodó a su lado en la cama. Aunque inesperados y horrendos los sucesos que lo llevaron a este punto, agradecía que todo estuviera bien y que finalmente él estuviera en su vida.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. Si alguien ha leído esto y no ha leído Post Guardia, este es el capítulo acompañante al capítulo 6 (Casualidad y Causalidad) y es la transcripción (sólo en parte) del capítulo 5 (Amanita muscaria). Así que sería de mucha utilidad que leyeran Post Guardia para que comprendieran el tipo de relación que tienen mi Sherlock y mi John y en qué tipo de AU (universo alternativo) están ubicados.**_

_**Ahora, la canción para este capítulo y que le da título es de Creed. Siempre me ha parecido una linda manera de dar la bienvenida a un bebé a la vida, con los brazos abiertos.**_

_**Y bueno, ¿qué piensan del punto de vista de Sherlock?**_

_**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo explorará mi obsesión, el TeenLock con la canción Glad you came de The Wanted.**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos!**_


	2. Glad you came

**CAPÍTULO 2: GLAD YOU CAME**

_"The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came"_

John cantaba en silencio, con sus auriculares conectados a su ipod podía desconectarse del mundo entero por horas. Lo cual era perfecto puesto que el viaje duraba horas. Abrió la ventana y dejó entrar la brisa de la mañana, olor a mar, cálida pero refrescante.

Su hermana manejaba demasiado rápido, no podía apreciar el paisaje de esa manera por lo que mejor cerró los ojos y dejó que los kilómetros de carretera junto al mar avanzaran. Llegarían a medio día.

No podía alejar el pensamiento de que estaba huyendo, ¿de qué otra manera habría aceptado un viaje con su hermana? No era que se llevaran mal, todo lo contrario, pero serían días de estar rodeado de personas que se sentían muy adultas por el sólo hecho de ir a la universidad. Y qué decir del mejor amigo de su hermana, insufrible porque ahora era parte de la policía metropolitana. Detestable.

Pero era eso o quedarse en su casa. Había dejado su computadora, lo único que lo unía al resto del mundo era su celular y había cambiado el número. El nuevo sólo se lo había dado a Molly, la única que no lo miraba como bicho raro después de lo que pasó.

No había sido su intención, no era algo que hubiera planeado pero ahora resultaba que todos creían que era un pervertido o algo peor. Simplemente había sido un malentendido. O algo así. Le había dado tantas vueltas que no estaba muy seguro. De su parte era un malentendido pero si recordaba momento por momento no podía asegurar de que Jim hubiera actuado inocentemente.

No quería pensar en eso, le daban ganas de gritar y eso sería algo inadecuado dentro del coche con su hermana. Ella querría saber qué le pasaba y él no le iba a contar nada. Confiaba en ella pero no quería contarle nada, no por el momento.

Cuando llegaron a la casa no era algo que hubiera esperado. Era pequeña y destartalada pero seguro que sería del agrado del conglomerado de amigos de su hermana, muy ambientalistas todos ellos. Por lo menos había luz y agua, lo cual era lo mínimo. John se apropió de un cuarto pero daba por hecho de que cuando llegaran los demás tendría que compartir.

El cuarto tenía una ventana inmensa por lo tanto mucha iluminación y lo más importante, vista al mar. John la abrió al instante y sonrió. Si pudiera escapar para siempre a este lugar podría olvidar las tonterías de los días previos y empezar de nuevo.

Suspiró. Que cosa tan poco probable estaba deseando.

La cama era muy grande, queriendo cabían a la perfección cinco personas. John se dejó caer encima de la colcha y simplemente miró el techo. Nada interesante, no había traído ni siquiera un libro.

Su celular vibró.

_No te molestes John pero Molly me dio tu nuevo número. Amigo, qué pasó? Las cosas que Jim está diciendo son incompatibles contigo, nadie le cree nada._

John leyó el mensaje de Mike pero no lo respondió. No tenía ganas de entablar una conversación. Así que nadie le creía a Jim. ¿Entonces por qué todos habían publicado cosas horribles en su Facebook?

Cuando John por fin bajó de su cuarto escuchó voces en la cocina. Una era de Harry, su hermana, la otra de su mejor amigo, Greg. Se habían conocido cuando a los dos los arrestaron por comprar alcohol siendo menores de edad y de ahí en adelante se convirtieron en inseparables. Durante algún tiempo sus padres pensaron que podrían entablar una relación romántica pero eso sólo evidenciaba lo poco que sus padres conocían a su hermana.

Harry era lesbiana pero nadie lo sabía, era algo que no compartía con nadie. Hola buenos días, gusto en conocerlo, soy lesbiana. El pensamiento hizo reír a John. OK vale, es algo que no andas diciendo a la gente por la calle pero Harry simplemente lo callaba y lo empujaba hasta un rincón oscuro de su vida donde nadie jamás se iba a enterar. Vivía una de las más grandes mentiras de las que la historia tuviera registros.

Pero John la entendía, le daba miedo ser sincera y cómo culparla, si le contaba a alguien todo mundo lo sabría y la aislarían, como a un bicho raro. Justo como le había pasado a él.

El recuerdo de Jim lo hizo estremecerse, pero no de una buena manera.

Entró a la cocina.

-¡John! –gritó Greg y se levantó de la silla para saludarlo. Lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo antes de que el pudiera siquiera responderle.

-Hola –dijo y Greg lo soltó riéndose. Volvió al lado de Harry para seguir en su conversación de la que John no se quería enterar pero no le quedó otro remedio. Se sirvió un plato de cereal con leche porque al parecer era lo único que había de comida.

-Perdón hermanito, más tarde iremos a hacer las compras como se debe –dijo Harry a modo de disculpa, el cereal y la leche venían de su casa, era lo que había agarrado antes de salir para tener algo que echarse al estómago al llegar.

-No hay problema –respondió John y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

Su celular vibró.

_John, cerraste tu Facebook? _

De nuevo no respondió el mensaje de Mike. Claro que había cerrado su Facebook después de la avalancha de mensajes horribles que había recibido. Sus compañeros de escuela lo odiaban por algo que no era cierto. Le creían a un hipócrita más que a él y eso que a John lo conocían desde siempre. Malditos todos.

La cuenta ya no existía pero el recuerdo de sus palabras se había quedado grabado en la memoria de John.

-Espero no te moleste que lo haya invitado –dijo Greg y Harry hizo una mueca rara.

-¡Claro que no! –gritó entre risas.- Alice, Dan, Nat y Meg tendrán que apretujarse en un cuarto.

-No creo que sea problema –rio Greg y Harry lo miro como compartiendo un secreto.

-Tú y …

-Mycroft –dijo rápidamente Greg.

-Y Mycroft –pronunció Harry como desconcertada por el nombre extraño- en otro cuarto y yo me quedo con John.

Casi escupe el cereal.

-No hemos compartido cuarto desde la infancia y no quiero volver a hacerlo ahora –dijo John con determinación. No quería compartir cuarto con su hermana, se negaba rotundamente.

-Espera Harry, estoy omitiendo una información importante –dijo Greg y eso evitó que Harry se levantara para ir a golpear a John, maldito chamaco, ¿qué tenía de malo compartir cuarto con ella?

-Mycroft viene con su hermano y su prima, no pudo evitarlo, lo siento –dijo él. Harry se quedó pensando por un segundo y dijo.

-Bueno, la única solución es que la prima y yo nos quedemos en el cuarto y el hermano y John duerman en los sillones de la sala.

Ambos amigos asintieron como complacidos por lo que acababa de decir Harry.

-Yo dormiré afuera –dijo John y se levantó, se puso los audífonos y se dejó llevar por la canción.

-Te van a comer los moscos –dijo su hermana.

-Te va a llevar la marea –dijo Greg

Pero John no los escuchó, no le importaba, lo quería era estar solo y olvidarse de todo y que todos lo olvidaran.

"_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me"_

John estaba sentado en una roca mirando la manera en que las olas iban y venían y simplemente había dejado su mente en blanco. Cuando el coche apareció aún estaba lejos y se tardó varios minutos en bajar por la carretera y luego por el camino de terracería hasta la casa. Era un coche caro pero John no lo reconoció a la primera, al tenerlo más cerca se dio cuenta de que era un Jaguar y casi se le cae la baba en el lugar. Era precioso.

Los vio descender del coche casi en cámara lenta, eran como de otro mundo. El hombre que venía manejando era varios años más grande que su hermana y tenía un porte de gran importancia imposible de negar. La mujer que venía a su lado era tal vez de la misma edad que su hermana pero a pesar de vestir un sencillo short y una blusa blanca, transpiraba una sensualidad inherente.

Harry se iba a morir, seguro.

Pero fue la tercera persona que descendió del auto, de la parte trasera, la que capturó la mirada de John por el tiempo más prolongado. Y fue cuando lo supo, sin temor a equivocarse, estaba seguro.

El amor a primera vista existía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y John pensó que nadie miraba tan intensamente como él. Se sentía expuesto, como si todos sus secretos estuvieran escritos en su rostro, sobre su piel y ese chico los pudiera ver, leer prácticamente, por debajo de su ropa.

Entonces John se sintió avergonzado. Si es que la sensación era correcta, él podía saber con tan sólo mirarlo, todo lo que él quería ocultar. Lo que pasó con Jim, la pena, la tristeza, los mensajes de odio y el querer escapar muy lejos de su realidad.

John se levantó de la piedra y echó a caminar por la playa, alejándose de la casa. Como si la mirada del chico estuviera clavada en su espalda, lo acompañó hasta que se perdió de vista, allá dónde daba vuelta a la izquierda la carretera. John tuvo que pelear consigo mismo para no regresar y actuar conforme le dictaba esa emoción de amor que lo embargaba. Pero no, fue más fuerte su deseo de escapar.

No regresó hasta pasada la hora de la comida. Sentía hambre pero había estado comiendo lo mínimo durante los días previos, tal vez podría escabullirse y comer una manzana o lo que fuera que hubieran ido a comprar durante su ausencia.

Entró a la cocina y creyó que la casa estaba vacía pero al instante apareció él en la puerta que daba a la sala. John sintió que su mundo sufría una sacudida. Así, tan cerca, era más que obvia la tremenda atracción que sentía hacía aquel chico. Las ganas de saltarle encima las tuvo que disimular abriendo el refrigerador.

-No hay nada más que leche –dijo el chico y su voz le recorrió la espalda, como si le hubiera susurrado en el oído. John casi deja escapar un gemido. ¡Por los dioses era una voz que incitaba a las más bajas pasiones! Sintió miedo de voltear y enfrentarlo, ¿cuánto tiempo podría negar los deseos que su sola presencia le provocaba?

Pero también debía centrarse, aquel chico no tenía la culpa de la lujuria que le despertaba.

Además, no quería convertirse en el pervertido que todos decían que era.

Su celular vibró justo en ese momento y John se sintió agradecido porque pudo cerrar la puerta del refri y sacar el aparato de la bolsa de las bermudas y entretener sus manos en aquello.

_Molly y yo estamos planeando irte a buscar. Tu mamá ya nos dio la dirección y las instrucciones para llegar. Mi papá estuvo de acuerdo en prestarme el coche. Así que será mejor que no te sorprendas._

¡No!

John marcó al número de Mike en el instante.

-¡John! –le contestó su amigo, había dicho su nombre como si fuera un milagro que le hubiera marcado después de tantos días de estarse escondiendo.

-No vengan –dijo con seriedad John.- No los quiero ver.

-Escucha, yo sé que las cosas están mal, yo sé que no me porté bien al no escucharte cuando quisiste explicarme lo que sucedió pero …

-¡No los quiero ver! –gritó John dejando salir todo el horror que sentía dentro de su cuerpo, toda esa desesperación de haberse sentido aislado y de no tener a nadie para desahogarse.

Cortó la llamada y aventó el celular al fregadero. Sentía acumularse dentro de sí una tremenda furia, quería por fin gritar y sacar todo eso que estaba destruyéndolo.

-Grita –dijo la voz profunda y hermosa del chico que seguía parado en la puerta de la cocina.

John lo miró, tranquilo, hasta se podría decir que un poco aburrido, pero poco, como si aquello que estuviera sucediendo no fuera del todo ajeno a él. Aunque lo era, era ajeno porque era un desconocido y hoy era la primera vez que lo veía pero aun así a John no le preocupó explotar frente a él.

-¡Mi mejor amigo quiere venir a verme porque siente culpa! ¡Culpa por haber creído los rumores que se esparcieron en la escuela! ¡Culpa por no haberme defendido cuando en mi salón me gritaron las cosas más horribles! ¡Cuando en mi Facebook aparecieron mil mensajes de odio contra mí!

John quería desaparecer, quería volverse transparente, quería que todo mundo se olvidara de haberlo conocido.

-Los odio a todos.

Estaba viendo al piso, con los puños cerrados, por eso no lo vio venir. Él era más alto que John por lo tanto al abrazarlo, lo cubrió por completo.

Fue lo máximo que la resistencia de John alcanzó. Al sentir los delgados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo se dejó ir, comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y apretó la tela de la playera del chico entre sus manos. Sentía las manos de él en su espalda y sus dedos trazando círculos interminables en la misma. Eso lo fue tranquilizando.

Eso y su respiración en su oreja.

Pudieron pasar horas, John no estaba seguro pero cuando dejo de llorar de todos modos no lo soltó, el chico seguía unido a él en ese abrazo y John se sentía muy a gusto siendo abrazado.

Harry había entrado a la casa y había escuchado llorar a su hermano. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la cocina pero antes de revelar su presencia se detuvo a mirar la escena. Ambos chicos estaban casi en trance y sólo se escuchaban los sollozos apagados de John. Greg la tomó por el brazo y la hizo regresar a la sala. Mycroft y Clara, también habían visto aquello y se lanzaban miradas interrogantes.

Greg hizo que todos salieran de la casa, se quedaron sentados en el porche, el ocaso estaba cerca y comenzaba a sentirse un poco de frío.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? –preguntó Greg

A Harry se le hizo un nudo el estómago.

-No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio y Harry se sintió miserable porque un extraño estaba confortando a su hermano cuando ella no había podido ni siquiera hablar con él.

"_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came"_

El chico tomó a John de la mano, haciendo que soltara su ropa. Lo condujo fuera de la casa, hacía la playa. Ya era tarde, el sol estaba desciendo por el cielo y los tonos rojos contrastaban con el cabello negro y la piel blanca de él. John tenía sueño, se sentía cansado al extremo y lo único que deseaba era sentarse y que él dejara que reposara su cabeza en su hombro.

Se sentaron en la playa y no había mucho que decir. John no sabía cómo explicarle lo que le había sucedido y tampoco sabía cómo agradecerle por haber estado ahí cuando se derrumbó su fachada de normalidad. Cualquier otra persona lo habría dejado sólo, finalmente era un extraño y no tenía ninguna obligación para con John.

-Sherlock –dijo él y John de nuevo sintió el escalofrío en su espalda, el tono de su voz era demasiado para él.- Ahora ya no soy un extraño.

-Gracias –dijo John y después de días en los que no había podido pronunciar más que unas cuantas palabras, se sentía bien haber sacado todo lo que estaba guardando.

-No me agradezcas John –dijo él y permanecieron en silencio. Los días podían continuar de esa manera y John podría olvidar las cosas malas a tal grado que no le importara ya lo que elegían creer los demás.- La gente es estúpida así que no esperes gran cosa de ellos.

John sonrió, de verdad, no la mueca fingida que les puso a sus padres antes de salir con Harry.

-Tú no eres estúpido John, sólo es que tienes demasiados sentimientos –aclaró el chico llamado Sherlock.

El sol se había ocultado por completo y el color del cielo se apagaba, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo John comenzó a creer aquello de que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Aquí estaba junto a alguien que jamás espero conocer y que sin esperar nada a cambio lo había sujetado cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

Cuando las luces de la casa se encendieron y su reflejo no alcanzaba a iluminarlos, John tomó una decisión. Se puso de rodillas en la arena y acercó su cabeza a la de Sherlock y un instante después lo estaba besando. Sólo fue un contacto de labios pero sintió que él sonreía. Al segundo siguiente John volvió a sentarse a su lado y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Pero Sherlock tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

"_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sherlock cerró la libreta y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, la regresó de nuevo a la gaveta. Después, volvió a la sala y otra vez sintió ganas de tocar su violín. Mientras interpretaba la canción su mente divagaba en las imágenes que John había creado en su mente.

Hubiera sido bueno que John y él se conocieran siendo adolescentes, aunque no fuera posible por la diferencia de edad entre ambos. Pero la canción que había escogido John esta vez podía ser muy simple sin embargo tenía algo de cierto, su universo jamás sería el mismo, había cambiado todo y lo había hecho para bien. Por lo tanto de verdad sentía esa felicidad de tener a John en su vida, aunque a veces no lo demostrara.

Y aunque a veces no podía dormir, no encontraba mejor manera de pasar las noches que abrazando a John, por lo que regreso a la cama y al verlo enredado en la sábana y roncando, Sherlock sonrió.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Esta vez usé la canción de The Wanted "Glad you came". Yo sé que es una boyband pero la canción me encanta jejeje**_

_**Y el Teenlock se escribe solo... soy adicta a leerlo y ahora a escribirlo! **_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos!**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	3. Love is all around

**CAPÍTULO 3: LOVE IS ALL AROUND**

_**"I feel it in my fingers**_

_**I feel it in my toes**_

_**Love is all around me**_

_**And so the feeling grows"**_

Sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra, John sabía lo que pensaba. Hamish era un libro abierto para él, de la misma manera que lo era Sherlock, podía ver los sentimientos del niño reflejados en su expresión, su postura, y hasta la manera que apretaba los labios como negándose a verbalizar sus deseos.

Sherlock no lo entendía o tal vez lo entendía tan bien que a veces se comportaba como lo hubiera hecho Mycroft con él, esperando mucho perdiendo la paciencia si no veía el resultado que esperaba. Pero Hamish no le iba a dar el resultado que esperaba porque estaba sintiendo mucha inseguridad y miedo y no tenía la más mínima idea de como manejarlo.

-Me van a dejar de querer -dijo la primera vez que se aventuró a expresarlo.

John no pudo responder al momento. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar; la miríada de emociones que lo embargaban lo habían dejado incapacitado.Y el pequeño niño con sus ojos llorosos se quedo parado en medio de su habitación, sólo tenia tres años y medio pero podía romper el corazón de su padre con esa simple frase.

-Claro que no mi amor, eso jamás.

John tuvo que pasar el día entero consolando a su hijo que estaba convencido de que Sherlock lo odiaba y quería abandonarlo.

El día que Mary entró en trabajo de parto John salió corriendo al hospital para acompañarla. Cuando Hamish despertó se encontró solo en la casa con Sherlock. Cuando después de estar sentado en su cama un buen rato después de despertar y nadie abrió su puerta para verlo, se levantó y fue al baño, cosa que podía hacer solo pero le gustaba que papá John lo acompañara. Después bajó escalón por escalón sin que nadie le diera la mano y sintió una tristeza infinita porque sabía que aquello sucedería, que a él lo iban a olvidar.

_**"It's written on the wind**_

_**It's everywhere I go, oh yes, it is**_

_**So if you really love me**_

_**Come on and let it show, oh."**_

En la cocina estaba Sherlock, con su típica cara de aburrimiento, al verlo, lo único que hizo fue empujar un plato con un sándwich de mermelada y un vaso de leche, tibia, no fría. Lo observó comer, Hamish terminó y esperó a que algo sucediera pero Sherlock se quedó muy quieto, como pensando y el niño sabía tener paciencia. De hecho también pensaba, cosas que no suelen pensar los niños de tres años y medio. Pensaba en el último libro que había leído, uno de papá John sobre anatomía y sobre los reportes de autopsias que había encontrado en la computadora de Sherlock. Pensaba en lo que había buscado en internet sobre hermanitas y lo horrible que sería tener un bebé en la casa y en como ni su mamá ni su papá ni Sherlock le iban a hacer caso cuando él los necesitara porque la bebé siempre iba a querer algo y ella siempre sería más importante.

-¿Terminaste?

Sherlock preguntó pero Hamish sabía que más bien era una afirmación que daba paso a algo. Se levantó y siguió a su padre hacia la puerta donde le puso un abrigo, gorro y guantes y salieron al frío de Londres. Tomaron un taxi para recorrer las calles tranquilamente en el calor del automóvil, Hamish estaba distraído mirando por la ventana pero cuando el coche frenó bruscamente sintió las manos del Sherlock sosteniéndolo firmemente. El niño fue testigo de la mirada de Sherlock hacia el taxista, dura y cargada de mil reproches que dejo en silencio. Hamish pensó que era su imaginación porque a Sherlock no le importaba si él se lastimaba, ¿verdad?

Llegaron al hospital y Hamish creyó que irían a ver a mamá y a papá John pero Sherlock tomó el camino de la derecha en lugar del elevador y bajaron por una serie de rampas hasta terminar en Patología. Era un lugar prohibido para Hamish pero la mirada cómplice de Sherlock le dijo todo, a él no le parecía mal que viera unos cuantos cadáveres.

-Siéntate aquí y no digas nada.

Sherlock abrió una gaveta y sacó un cuerpo en una bolsa, los ojos de Hamish brillaron con anticipación. Aquello era perfecto, aunque estaba sentado podía ver todo, como Sherlock lo sacó de la bolsa, como lo puso en la plancha, como preparó las hojas de bisturí con sus mangos, las sierras, los separadores y cuando por fin estuvo listo para cortar, le dedicó una mirada.

-¿Estas seguro de que lo vas a soportar?

Hamish asintió.

_**"You know, I love you, I always will**_

_**My mind's made up**_

_**By the way that I feel**_

_**There's no beginning**_

_**There'll be no end**_

_**'Cause on my love you can depend"**_

Por supuesto tuvo muchas preguntas pero sólo hizo las esenciales, sabía de sobra que no debía interrumpir a Sherlock más de lo necesario.

-El corazón es muy grande.

Sherlock lo miró con sorpresa por un segundo, suficiente para que Hamish lo notara.

-¿Eso te dice algo?

La pregunta era obvia pero a veces Sherlock le decía esas cosas para que el niño no se sintiera presionado.

-Claro, puede ser la causa de muerte.

Sherlock asintió. De pronto olvidaba la edad de su hijo, olvidaba lo pequeño que era y lo necesitado de seguridad que estaba pero lo que jamás olvidaba era lo inteligente que podía ser y lo mucho que deseaba un reto para su cerebro.

-¿Era hipertenso?

Sherlock sonrió, de verdad sólo Hamish podría preguntar eso a los tres años y medio.

-No, hay que pensar en otras causas.

Las siguientes tres horas realizaron por primera vez una autopsia juntos y cuando por fin terminaron el estómago del niño hizo un ruido fuerte. Sherlock sintió mucha pena, olvidó el hambre frecuente que suelen tener los pequeños. Hamish parecía avergonzado, sabía que Sherlock no comía a menos de que papá John lo obligara.

-Vamos a la cafetería.

Hamish comió un sándwich,una manzana y leche; Sherlock estaba maravillado con lo mucho que parecía disfrutar aquello. Había cosas similares entre ambos, como esa genialidad que el niño tenía pero eran diferentes en tantas otras que a veces Sherlock se sentía desconectado e incapaz de comprenderlo.

-¿Tienes ya un diagnóstico? -preguntó el niño y muy a su pesar Sherlock sonrió. Su hijo había heredado todas las características físicas de él, era una versión miniatura de sí mismo y eso hacia que John lo adorara a más no poder. Esos ojos lo miraban como retándolo, Sherlock sabía que Hamish tenía ya una teoría pero no podía probarla, para eso necesitaba hacer lo que él hacia; tomar muestras de los órganos, hacer los cortes, prepararlos, ponerlos en laminillas, hacer las coloraciones y finalmente, verlos al microscopio.

-Necesito confirmarlo -dijo y esta vez fue el turno de Hamish para sonreír. Sabía que le encantaba decir los diagnósticos previamente a tener la confirmación, era una manera de presumir lo excelente que era y la capacidad que tenía de averiguar cosas con tal facilidad que parecía que los muertos le hablaban y le contaban sus secretos. Nadie más podía hacerlo así, nadie más tenía esa capacidad.

Hamish podía, estaba seguro.

-¿Tu tienes un diagnóstico?

Esa era la pregunta que esperaba, quería que Sherlock lo dejara decir sus conclusiones, quería demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba aquello, lo mucho que quería tener algo en común con él.

-Miocardiopatia dilatada, idiopatica, no encontraremos una causa; fue diagnosticado con insuficiencia cardíaca hace 3 años pero por su edad, 28 años, no creyó posible eso y jamás recibió tratamiento, por eso las consecuencias.

Sherlock no tenía nada que agregar, era más de lo que hubiera esperado aunque ahora no dudaría jamás de su talento. Nunca lo había hecho para ser sincero pero le era difícil expresar su admiración por un niño tan pequeño porque en cierta manera hubiera deseado que fuera un niño más común, más normal, más feliz.

_**"I see your face before me**_

_**As I lay on my bed**_

_**I kinda get to thinking**_

_**Of all the things you said, oh yes I did"**_

-Tienes razón -dijo secamente pero Hamish no se lo tomó a mal, en cuestiones de trabajo Sherlock era muy serio.- ¿Quieres ayudarme con la histologia?

Sherlock no podía dudar que los ojos de Hamish se iluminaron de una manera impensable, jamás había visto tanta alegría en su hijo, salvó cuando estaba con John. Con John todo era bueno y hermoso, John podía hacer feliz a cualquiera y provocaba en el niño todos los momentos de felicidad de los que era capaz.

-¡Si!

Hamish saltó de su silla y tomó la mano de Sherlock, él se dejó llevar con prisa de vuelta a Patología, el niño medio caminaba medio saltaba mientras aventuraba a comentar las técnicas de tinción que sabía y los resultados que se podían obtener y lo que encontrarían al observar al microscopio.

La noche los alcanzó mientras Sherlock le enseñaba como distinguir miocardiocitos de los miocitos presentes en cualquier músculo, sobre el núcleo de cada célula y de las fibras que permiten la contracción. Hamish se sentía en un sueño, estaba ayudando a Sherlock y aprendiendo más que si estuviera leyendo un libro.

Le empezó a dar sueño, sus párpados se cerraron y se quedo dormido junto al microscopio. Sherlock tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que el niño no le estaba respondiendo. Al verlo respirar acompasadamente el corazón le dio un vuelco, habían pasado el día entero juntos y había sido un día perfecto.

_**"You gave your promise to me**_

_**And I gave mine to you**_

_**I need someone beside me**_

_**In everything and I do, oh yes I do"**_

Su celular vibró. Un mensaje, de John.

"Es una niña, como dijiste, nació a las 18:51 horas, pesó 2,950 kg y midió 49 cm"

Sherlock cargó con Hamish, no despertó a pesar del movimiento, pero de todos modos caminó muy lentamente mientras recorría los pasillos del hospital y llegó al elevador, por fortuna estaba vacío y pudo subir con el niño si que nadie los molestara. En el cuarto piso había bastante gente fuera de la habitación 410, estaban todos aquellos que eran familia para él, Mycroft, Lestrade, Mike, Harry, la Dra. Hudson; y muchos otros desconocidos de los cuales jamás iba a recordar su nombre, médicos y enfermeras que tenían en alta estima a Mary y a John.

Los ojos de todos se posaron de inmediato en Sherlock y de inmediato sonrieron, si, aquella imagen era digna de recordarse. Estaba casi seguro de que Lestrade había sacado una fotografía con su celular. Harry se ofreció a cargar al pequeño pero contra toda probabilidad, puesto que muchas veces Sherlock había dejado a Hamish con Harry, esta vez se negó. No quería que terminara su día, que alguien más lo cuidara y que su hijo volviera a verlo como a alguien frío y sin sentimiento hacia él. Porque no era así porque la verdad, si alguna vez pudiera expresar correctamente lo que su hijo lo hacia sentir, podría decirle que lo amaba desde que John y él había comenzado a platicar sobre la posibilidad de tener una familia. Era algo inconcebible, el que se pudiera amar más allá de la constricción de la palabra o la definición del sentimiento, lo amaba como jamás podría entender y lo amaba como él sabía amar y a veces no estaba seguro de que el niño lo supiera.

Entraron a la habitación donde Mary había dado a luz a su hija, ella estaba en la cama, totalmente exhausta pero volteó a verlo y le sonrió con calidez.

-Sherlock, ven - dijo ella y le extendió una mano. Sherlock la tomó y se acercó lo mejor que pudo, depositó un beso rápido en su frente y tuvo que retirarse porque sintió a Hamish moverse incómodo en sus brazos.

El pequeño sonido que hizo la bebé llamó su atención y vio cómo John caminaba hacia él, una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro y los ojos aún derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

_**"Got to keep it movin'**_

_**Ooh, it's written in the wind**_

_**Oh, everywhere I go, yeah, ooh well**_

_**So if you really love me, love me, love me**_

_**Come on and let it show"**_

Era un ser tan delicado, tan pequeñito, tan necesitado de protección. Su hija, una Watson por completo, con su cabellito rubio, su naricita, ese destello de azul que alcanzó a ver en sus ojos en el segundo en que los abrió.

Las abuelas, Watson y Holmes estaban encantadas, siguiendo a John por toda la habitación. Lanzaban exclamaciones de asombro hasta con el más mínimo gesto de la bebé. Sherlock pensó que era todo como la primera vez pero esta vez no estaba aterrorizado porque sabía que podrían hacerlo y que no sería una locura total.

-Violet.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hamish que ahora estaba despierto pero descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sherlock. John se sentó en el sillón y Sherlock lo hizo de igual manera, dejando a Hamish sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos del niño no podían separarse de su hermana, pensaba lo mismo que Sherlock, que era igual a su papá John y entonces sabía que la quería y la amaba con una fuerza incomparable. Sólo se podía igualar el sentimiento con el amor que tenía por su mamá, su papá John y su papá Sherlock.

Papá Sherlock, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo pensaba así porque creía que no le gustaría que lo llamara de esa manera. Tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez si le gustaría que le demostrara sus sentimientos. Hamish tomó la mano de Sherlock y no la soltó.

-Violet Holmes-Watson -dijo de nuevo su voz infantil, convencido de que era la elección adecuada.

John y Sherlock lo besaron en la frente al mismo tiempo y Hamish sonrió, su familia era perfecta.

_Sherlock dejó la libreta como siempre en su lugar, sin ninguna evidencia física de que la hubiera tomado. Aunque dudaba que lo ignorara por completo, John debía sospechar que estaba leyendo lo que escribía porque al día siguiente se comportaba extremadamente cauteloso, como si observara las reacciones de Sherlock._

_Era la segunda vez que escribía algo sobre sus hijos, sobre Hamish y Violet y Sherlock tuvo que secar una buena cantidad de lágrimas antes de aventurarse a regresar a la habitación dónde John dormía. Hamish con él en Patología, entendiéndolo, siendo parte su vida, siendo su hijo como ninguno pudiera serlo de esa manera. _

_Y el nacimiento de lo más precioso que pudiera imaginar, Violet._

_El pensar en la familia Holmes-Watson lo hacía feliz, lo hacía sentir demasiadas cosas que no sabía catalogar. No era necesario catalogarlas, le gustaban sentirlas, le gustaba pensar en John y una vida entera juntos. Tal vez algún día, podría ser algo más que un sueño._

_Holmes-Watson._

_Así era perfecto._

_Aunque tendría que valorar el Watson-Holmes que pensaba que sonaba mejor._

_**"You know, I love you, I always will**_

_**My mind's made up by the**_

_**Way that I feel**_

_**There's no beginning**_

_**There'll be no end**_

_**'Cause on my love you can depend"**_

* * *

_**Gracias por la espera, larga espera!**_

_**La canción para este capítulo es Love is all around de Wet Wet Wet, una de mis canciones favoritas de hace como mil años jajajaja**_

_**Por favor, no lleven a sus hijos de tres años y medio a su trabajo, y menos si es en Patología jajajajajaja**_

_**Ahora, con respecto al apellido, Holmes-Watson, estuve leyendo con este tipo de apellidos compuestos y es legalmente posible y no hay una regla sobre cuál apellido se pone primero pero en general en todos los fanfics leo que lo escriben como Watson-Holmes pero a mi no me gusta jajajaja lo prefiero Holmes-Watson así que lo dejaré de esa manera.**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos!**_

_**El siguiente capítulo será un TeenLock con una canción que no puedo creer que me guste, Die Young de Ke$ha.**_


	4. Please don't say you love me

**CAPITULO 4: PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME**

"Summer comes,  
winter fades  
here we are just the same.  
Don't need pressure don't need change,  
so let's not give the game away."

Estaba hundido en el sillón del camión, en la última fila, ignorando la vibración de su celular porque sabía que la llamada era de Harry y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para explicarle a su hermana qué había sucedido y que simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa más que regresar a casa a esconderse en su habitación hasta que fuera necesario ir de nuevo a la escuela cuando el verano terminara.

Para lo cual no faltaba mucho la verdad. Había convertido el viaje de unos días en varias semanas, a costa de Mycroft, de otra manera no habría tenido mucho dinero para mantenerse en la casa de playa. Pero el amigo de Harry parecía muy complacido por mantenerlos a los seis si de esa manera podían permanecer juntos. No lo podía negar, pero en el mundo real todos ellos serán siempre criticados por ser quiénes eran; sin embargo, en ese lugar podían simplemente olvidarse de los demás, de sus reglas y convencionalismos.

John maldijo por lo bajo cuando en su ipod comenzó a sonar una canción que no quería escuchar porque parecía que hablaba de la mentira que había vivido, la mentira que había creído porque lo hacía feliz.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y empezó a sorber por la nariz sin importarle si era demasiado ruidoso y los pocos pasajeros del camión podían escucharlo. Quería llorar todo lo posible antes de llegar a casa, antes de tener que enfrentarse con su madre y las multitud de preguntas que le haría por su repentina aparición.

Si hubiera podido olvidaría todo, esos días, esas noches, simplemente borrarlas de su mente y no volver a pensar en ellas ni por equivocación. Pero no quería olvidar realmente, no quería porque había sido algo bueno y por primera vez no se sentía avergonzado por ser quién era y todos a su alrededor lo aceptaban de esa manera.

Y se había permitido creer que Sherlock sería alguien permanente en su vida.

¡Pero qué estúpido había sido!

Toda su esperanza, porque esperaba cosas que jamás debía haber pensando, fue rota cuando esa mañana abrió la puerta y se encontró la realidad ahí parada en el porche, sonriendo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –dijo John cuando vio que la persona parada frente a él no parecía dispuesto a hablar. El chico sonrió. John fue abatido en sus pensamientos por un momento, esa sonrisa, era lo segundo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Claro, lo primero era Sherlock, siempre Sherlock. Pero era imposible negar que la nariz larga y recta que estaba viendo y los imposible ojos azules eran de una belleza singular. Pero la sonrisa, por todo lo sagrado, era cautivadora.

-Lo siento, por un momento olvidé que no me conoces, yo siento como si te conociera –dijo él y John se sintió demasiado confundido.- Sherlock parece no tener otra cosa de hablar más que de ti, a tal grado que debo confesarte que comienzo a ponerme celoso.

Cuando el corazón se rompe puede ser algo muy sutil, de repente no hay más latido acompasado y rítmico dentro del pecho, simplemente un vacío tremendo y una frialdad comienza a recorrer el cuerpo en vez de la sangre cálida.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó John con la poca voz que logró salir de su boca. El chico volvió a sonreír pero esta vez John sólo sintió escalofríos desagradables.

-Victor –dijo y al no obtener ninguna evidencia de reconocimiento por parte de John quien obviamente no había escuchado su nombre jamás.- El novio de Sherlock.

John le cerró la puerta en la cara. Corrió a la cocina para encontrar a un Sherlock bostezando y buscando algo que beber en el refrigerador.

-Tu novio esta afuera, quiere verte –dijo con la voz afectada por los sentimientos que lo recorrían. Quería ver a Sherlock reaccionar ante aquello, quería ver algo en sus ojos que negaran lo que acababa de decir, quería escucharlo decir que Victor no era su novio sino un loco alucinado que estaba obsesionado con él.

Pero no fue así. Por un segundo John vio arrepentimiento en los ojos de Sherlock y entonces comprendió que no era un mentira y que el chico con el que había hablado era verdaderamente el novio de Sherlock.

¡Pero qué estúpido había sido!

Sherlock había cerrado la puerta del refrigerador lentamente pero John no le dio tiempo de decir nada, corrió a la habitación que habían compartido cuando los otros amigos de Harry regresaron a sus casas y empezó a aventar su ropa en su maleta. Si olvidaba algo, Harry tendría que llevarlo de regreso.

Las voces inundaron la habitación y John sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Esa habitación quedaba directamente encima del porche y estaba escuchando lo que decían.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Sherlock con algo reproche en la voz.

-¿Acaso no puedo extrañar a mi novio? –respondió la voz de Victor.

-No debiste aparecer así de la nada –dijo Sherlock y esta vez era claro que comenzaba a enojarse.

-Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas pero no pensé que lo tomarías tan a mal –dijo Victor. No sonaba herido, más bien divertido por haber sacado a Sherlock de su normal estabilidad emocional.

-No lo tomo a mal, es simplemente que … -la voz de Sherlock fue interrumpida y los sonidos claros de los labios intercambiando un beso fue demasiado para John quien cerró la ventana de un golpe.

"There used to be an empty space,  
a photograph without a face,  
but with your presence and your grace,  
everything falls into place"

Las palabras de la canción lo regresaron al momento en el que estaba. Ahí, en la carretera, con la oscuridad rodeando el camión, parecía ya estar lejos de la playa, de esa casa dónde pensó que todo estaría bien y nada ni nadie lo iba a lastimar una vez más. Debió saberlo, que no iba a durar, porque finalmente Sherlock iba a la escuela en un internado en Oxford y él tendría que regresar a su instituto común y corriente donde los chicos creían que había molestado sexualmente a Jim. Aunque tal vez ya lo habían olvidado, no era como si Jim fuera el más popular entre los estudiantes, la verdad era que a nadie parecía agradarle. En cambio John siempre había gozado de un buen grupo de amigos, cosa que no había servido para nada cuando las cosas se pusieron mal y los únicos que se quedaron a su lado fueron Molly y Mike.

Su celular vibró una vez más y por fin se cansó de aquello así que lo respondió sin revisar primero de quién era la llamada.

-Harry estoy bien, sólo que tenía que regresar a casa, lo siento –dijo al instante.

-¿Estás ya en tu casa? –preguntó la voz de Sherlock y John sintió una patada en el estómago. Demonios, estúpido y más estúpido, había contestado una llamada de Sherlock.

-No –dijo John cuando el aire volvió a entrar y salir con regularidad de sus pulmones y pudo articular sonidos- el camión no salía hasta las 3 por lo que llegaré a Londres cerca de las 6.

-Le avisaré a tu hermana, esta completamente enloquecida porque no sabe nada de ti –dijo.

-Gracias –dijo John y de repente no supo qué más decir. Quería decir muchas cosas, por ejemplo preguntar la razón por la que no pudo informarle que tenía un novio con el que se mensajeaba todas las noches después de que John se quedara dormido; después de que John se quedara dormido a su lado cansado de las interminables sesiones de besos y caricias que compartían al cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Eso quería gritarle, porqué, porqué lo había besado de aquella manera para luego mandarle mensajes a su novio.

-John… -intentó decirle pero no estaba listo para escuchar una excusa o peor aún, la verdad, porque Sherlock no iba a decirle una mentira para condonarle una tristeza, le diría tal vez que había tenido una pelea con Victor y que lo estaba usando para olvidar aquello. John cortó la llamada. Era horrible imaginar lo que podía decirle y sería peor escucharlo lo que verdaderamente iba a decirle, así que mejor no lo haría y ya, era todo, no lo haría.

Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos y así permaneció hasta que tuvo que bajar del camión y tomar el metro hasta su casa.

Su madre lo dejó entrar sin preguntarle gran cosa, John estuvo en cuestión de minutos en su cama, en la oscuridad, tan solo con sus recuerdos.

"Just please don't say you love me,  
because I might not say it back,  
doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that.  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at.  
Just please don't say you love me, me because I might not say it back"

A media noche se despertó y tras media hora de dar vueltas en su cama se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder volver a dormirse. Era extraño, sentía como si alguien lo estuviera mirando pero no era posible, ¿verdad?

Prendió la lámpara junto a su cama y la luz bañó el rostro de Sherlock que estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, totalmente en silencio. John tuvo que acallar un grito cuando lo vio, demonios, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-El siguiente camión a Londres salió a las 6, llegué a alrededor de las 9 a la central. Tomé un taxi hasta aquí y usé la llave que Harry me dio para entrar. Tu mamá esta dormida, no me vio entrar y pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana pero creo que mi mirada te impidió seguir durmiendo.

Las palabras parecían amontonarse en su boca, hablaba rápido y un poco precipitadamente, como jamás lo había visto. Parecía un poco fuera de control, un poco fuera de sí, pero eso no era posible, pensó John, no era posible.

-Sherlock, no deberías estar aquí –la voz de John era apenas audible, un poco por miedo a que su madre lo escuchara y un poco porque no sabía que debía decir o hacer. Sherlock Holmes estaba en su cuarto, lo había seguido en su huida y ahora estaba en cuarto, lo había visto dormir por 2 horas, esperando el momento para hablar con él.

-No John, no debería estar aquí –dijo y se levantó de la silla, en dos pasos rápidos cubrió la distancia hasta la cama y se dejó caer al lado de John quien por instinto lo recibió entre sus brazos. Demonios, pensó John, esto no va a ayudarme en nada.

Pero qué mas da, John cedió ante su cuerpo y escondió su cara en el cuello de Sherlock y aspiró su delicioso aroma.

-John –dijo Sherlock pero su voz temblorosa no lo dejo elaborar su idea, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un minuto. Quería decirle todo a John, explicarle lo que había sucedido y porqué nunca había mencionado a Victor.

-John –volvió a empezar ahora que sentía un poco más de confianza. Las manos de John lo estaban sujetando con fuerza y su aliento cerca de su oreja podía enloquecerlo pero no era momento para eso, necesitaba hablarle.- Te mentí y me siento muy avergonzado por eso.

John lo dejó hablar aunque su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho o peor aún, que iba a dejar de hacerlo, que ya no tendía corazón porque tal vez Sherlock se lo iba a destrozar por completo con lo que dijera.

-Victor y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace un año y justo el día anterior a que llegáramos a la casa de playa él fue a mi casa y me dijo por primera vez que me amaba. Le pedí que no lo hiciera, que no pronunciara aquellas palabras porque no quería escucharlas. Así que no le respondí y él se fue de mi casa entre herido y enojado. Yo no entendía porqué no quería escuchar aquello, la relación con Victor ha sido todo lo que pudiera pedir de una relación con alguien inteligente, carismático y lleno de vida. Victor es perfecto.

John sintió que Sherlock se movió para poder verlo a la cara, cerró los ojos antes de quedar atrapado por aquella mirada. Pero entonces tocó su cara con su mano y John apretó con más fuerza sus párpados para no verlo, no quería verlo porque iba a comenzar a llorar y no podría evitarlo. Victor era perfecto y le había dicho a Sherlock que lo amaba.

Los labios de Sherlock se posaron con tal suavidad sobre los de John que por un momento creyó estar soñando. No podía estarlo besando después de decir aquellas cosas sobre Victor. Pero lo estaba besando y John se dejó llevar de tal manera que empezó a responderle, abrió su boca y permitió la entrada de la lengua de Sherlock, acción que lo hizo gemir.

-John cuando te conocí entendí porqué no pude responderle a Victor a pesar de esa adecuada relación que teníamos, a pesar de que lo considere perfecto. John, yo no lo amo y eso lo sé ahora porque… porque …

"Heavy words are hard to take,  
under pressure precious things can break,  
and how we feel is hard to fake  
so let's not give the game away"

Entonces John abrió los ojos y entendió.

No era momento para decirlo, no era momento si quiera para insinuarlo pero era algo que ambos sentían y que era real y que solamente con verse a los ojos podían entender la cantidad de cosas que no se iban a decir pero que no podían negar.

-John no me vuelvas a dejar jamás.

Jamás, pasara lo que pasara, estuvieran donde estuvieran, jamás lo volvería a dejar.

-¿Le mandabas mensajes todas las noches? –dijo John después de una buena sesión de besos compartidos en su cama, algo que definitivamente no iba a olvidar nunca.

-Él me mandaba mensajes y yo respondía a veces –dijo Sherlock después de algunos minutos, John pensó que no iba a responder la pregunta. Era lo único que quería saber con claridad, porque era lo que más lo conmocionaba. Entendía ahora que a pesar de no haber tenido una ruptura oficial, cuando Sherlock conoció a John la relación con Victor llegó a su fin. Entendía que Sherlock no amaba a Victor después de un año de estar a su lado pero sí amaba a John después de unas semanas de convivencia. Entendía que no podía vivir sin John ni por unas horas y había ido tras él para aclarar las cosas.

De la multitud de cosas que Sherlock había dicho todo eso quedaba muy claro. También que Mycroft había hecho unas llamadas durante el verano para transferir a Sherlock a la escuela de John, aunque esta no fuera tan buena escuela como la de Oxford. Era un mero trámite, si Sherlock quisiera podría estar en la universidad pero no quería porque eso sólo lo haría ser un fenómeno más grande. Lo que quería era estar cerca de John y de dónde se graduara era lo de menos, simplemente usar el apellido Holmes le bastaba para abrirse la puerta de las grandes escuelas del país.

-Le hablé de ti en esos mensajes, esperando que comprendiera que ya no pensaba en él pero acabo siendo contraproducente. Por eso fue a verme, porque sabía que la relación había terminado pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Ahhh –dijo John sin poder elaborar una respuesta más coherente. Aunque eso explicaba mucho, la presencia de Victor esa mañana y que inmediatamente supiera quién era John.

Y entonces volvieron a quedar en silencio porque muchas cosas entre ambos no se decían pero se sentían con mucha intensidad.

"Fools rush in.  
I've been a fool before,  
but this time I'm gonna slow down  
'cause I think this could be more,  
the thing I'm looking for."

Sherlock lo besó de tal manera que John sintió en todo su cuerpo las palabras que no iba a escuchar. Aquel beso era un "te amo" mucho más completo y comprensible que si lo hubiera dicho con las palabras adecuadas. Y era cierto, John lo sentía de igual manera pero no quería arruinarlo, no quería asustarlo. Si no podía decirlo aún seguro no estaba listo para escucharlo. Sólo habían sido semanas pero aún así sabía que era cierto, que lo amaba y quería que fuera para toda la vida y si para lograr eso debía tomar todo con calma y tranquilidad, entonces estaba listo para tomarlo todo con calma y tranquilidad.

Cuando por la mañana bajaron a la cocina su madre no se sorprendió de verlos juntos.

-Harry llamó –dijo- por cierto, gusto en conocerte Sherlock.

-Igualmente –respondió con la mayor educación de la que fue posible y John sonrió pensando que lo estaba intentando, estaba intentando poner buena cara y no ofender a su madre con algún comentario, cierto pero hiriente, sobre ella.

Y viendo a John desayunar pan tostado con mucha mermelada mientras tomada sorbos pequeños de su té, pudo sentir una gran alegría y sonreír. Eso estaba bien, no lo podía negar. Tal vez no podría decirlo, tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo para poder hacerlo, eso no significaba que su corazón no saltara cada vez que John lo miraba. Sabía que lo sentía y que el simple hecho de haber salido corriendo tras él probaba que era cierto.

Algún día John, le dijo con la mirada y John sonrió. El mundo era un lugar mejor cuando John sonreía.

"Please don't say you love me because I might not say it back,  
doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that.  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at.  
Just please don't say you love me because I might not say it back."

_Sherlock terminó de leer y creyó entender el significado de aquello. Pero no estaba seguro, tal vez había estado omitiendo algo que no pensó ser capaz de pronunciar. ¿Pronunciar? No pensó ser capaz de sentir, esa era le verdad._

_Regresó a la cama donde John dormía y lo abrazó._

_-Te amo –le susurró pensando que no lo iba a escuchar y se sorprendió de escuchar una respuesta._

_-También te amo Sherlock._

* * *

_**Listo, tuve que cambiar canción para este TeenLock porque quedé por completo enamorada de la canción de Gabrielle Aplin "Please don't say you love me".**_

_**Escúchenla por favor, es una belleza.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que han leído este fanfic, me ayuda mucho a canalizar mis emociones jejeje aunque no lo crean.**_

_**Y pues si se puede, un comentario no estaría de más.**_

_**Gracias a mis amigas, Merenwen y Runa por leerlo, jamás fallan jejeje. Y gracias a Lady Blue por leer y por también ser parte de la página de Facebook, es tan genial!.**_

_**Bueno, a ver si alguna vez puedo usar la canción de Ke$ha xD**_


End file.
